We Are Friends?
by Aoi Uzumaki
Summary: Rasa kesal dan benci mungkin ada/Namun itu tak akan menghapus rasa sayang/Benci ini kutujukkan pada 'gadis setan itu'/Rencana demi rencana untuk membuatmu kembali seperti dulu/We hope you will be our best friend forever!/And I hope you become a true love forever!/Can it be realized?
1. Perseteruan:ON!

We Are Friends?

A Naruto fanfiction by author!

Author:Aoi Uzumaki

Disc:Sapa yaaa?eh..siapa sih?Author niatnya gimana jadinya gimana lah..?*Author kok bingung sama hasil ketikan Author barusan,ya?Tau ah!ABAIKAN!*Yang punya Naruto itu adalah Masashi Kishimoto!Boong banget yang bilang author yang buat!*Ditampar readers/Readers:Mana ada yang bilang gitu?*

Genre:Humor ada Friendship?PASTI!

Rated:K+

[Naruto U.,Sasuke U.,dll]

Sum:Baca aja cepet,tertanda Author yang males banget buat summary..*DASAR!*

**CAUTIONN!:OOC,TYPO,BAHASA ANEH,NGOMONG SENDIRI*Ya masa bareng?*,GAJE,DAN SEKUDANYA!*KUTU THOR!-AUTHOR BOSAN KUTU MULU!- -_-***

Wokeh daripada blabliblu gaje sama Author yang gaje pula lebih baik kita mulai,kan ada mottonya LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAIK!*Author kampanya,ih..*

Di siang yang panas dan enaknya untuk ngadem,yaah paling enggak minum es enak juga neh..wkwkwk..

Di siang itu juga beberapa anak setan*PLAK*sedang berkumpul,ehmm arisan rupanya,siapa yang menang hayoo?*PLAK*

Rupanya remaja (aneh) itu sedang mengobrol santai dibawah pohon kamboja*PLAK*koreksi dibawah pohon rimbun dan besar yang..*Udah deh..*

"Jadi,intinya,nilai ujianku akhir-akhir ini menurun dan tidak stabil!"kata seorang cowok berambut pirang kayak duren gitu modelnya,desas desus mengatakan bahwa cowok (jelek*dirasengan*) ini bernama Naruto.

"Hah..itukan karena kau tidak pernah belajar,baka!"komentar cewek berambut _soft pink_ di sebelahnya pedes...*MINUM DULUUUU!(?)*diketahui lalu ditanya*PLAK*cewek pedes ini namanya Sakura.

"Kayak Sasuke-kun dong!Rajinbelajarrajinmengajirajinsholatrajinmenab ungrajinmembantuorangtuadandapatdipercaya!"kata Sakura tanpa jeda karena kalau jeda nanti jelas dan karena Sakura tidak jelas maka tenpa jeda*Maksudmu lho,Thor!*

"Ya kan Sasuke-kun?"Sakura meminta persetujuan dari seorang manusia berambut ayam?*CHIDORII!*Kenyataan taw -_- Oh iya Narator lagi mandi jadi belom muncul *Sapa yang nanya?*.

"Hn"sang cowok yang bernama 'SASUKEHHHH*Hapus aja H-nya*' itu dengan trademarknya (gumaman singkat,cair gak deng padat,dan GAK JELAS!)

"Hn itu apaan sih,Teme?"tanya Naruto yang KEPO?

"Apapun itu terserah aku"jawab Sasuke dengan cerdasnya (?)

"Kau ituuu benar-benar TEME!"seru Naruto membudekkan kuping,termasuk kuping Author nehhh..!

"Teme itu temennya tahu"balas Sasuke dengan watadosnya.

"ITU MAH TEMPE,BAKA YARO KONO YARO!*Killer Bee:Yo yo!Apaan nih haahh?Nande my lovely trademark you pake?YOOOO!/Author:Sapa suruh masuk HAH?/Killer Bee kabur dari pandangan membunuh si author*"seru Naruto marah-marah sampe keringat bercucuran dan sampe apa lagi ya?*Sudah Thor!*

"Sasuke-kun tidak baka!Kau yang baka!"Sakura menjitak si blonde (gila) itu.

"Anoo..Author?"panggil Naruto.

"Ngopo?"balas si Author.

"Bisa gak sih gak jelek-jelekin aku sekaliiii aja deh!"pinta Naruto dengan teramat sangat benar-benar sungguh memelas*Udah Gaje gak efektif pula -_-*.

"Hmmm...gimana yaaa?GAK!"jawab Author sadis!*Kapan situ gak sadis/Author:Kpan-kapan dech!*

Balik ke anak aneh yuukz!

"Aw!Ittai Sakura!Jangan menjitakku seenakmu gitu dong!"keluh Naruto.

"Sakit?Sakitan hati aku tahu Sasuke-kun dikatain sama orang bodoh!"balas Sakura.

"A..anoo..Sakura-chan kau berkata seperti emhh..berbicara dengan batu yang tak memiliki perasaan..baga..bagaimanapun Naruto-kun juga manusia"kata atau sindir Hinata,gadis berambut indigo.

"Kau membelanya karena kau menyukainya?Karena kau pacarnya,HAH?Ish!"balas Sakura.

"Heh!Forehead!Sepeerti kau tidak saja!Yakan Sai-kun?"kata gadis berambut blonde,Ino kepada Sai.

"Jangan berkata seolah temanmu batu"sahut Neji *Itu loh bintang iklan shampoo..-Author dijuuken-*

"Ceh!Aku tak menganggap ia batu!Aku menganggap dia orang bodoh yang bisa menjadi teman kita!"seru Sakura yang langsung dipelototi kawan-kawannya.

"Apa lagi,hehhh?"Sakura mulai es buah salaahhhh!Esmosi koreksi!EMOSI nah baru bener *Author LoLa ya?-Tidakkk!Author LoLi!LoLlipop!-*

" hanya berkata apa yang tidak pantas dikatakan"balas Neji.

"Sudahlah!Sakura hanya emosi saja!Jangan salahkan dia..aku kan memang bodoh..hehehe"Naruto berkata dengan polos.

"Naruto-kun.."gumam Hinata.

"Sudah!kalau kita berkelahi kita bukan teman kan?"kata Naruto disertai cengiran 5 jari KHAS nya*Si Narator yang tiba-tiba muncul membaca dengan empat el gede empat ye gede alias 4L4Y*.

"Cih!Kau jangan cari muka ya!*nah yang dihadapanmu itu muka bukan?*mentang-mentang kamu polos*kayak serabi wkwkwk*jangan sok-sokan deh!Cari simpati!Dan..aku mulai saat ini bukan teman kalian!*yakinn?Gak mulai besok aja-Author tuh ganggu suasana aja!-wehehe readers marah nih ye!*"seru Sakura.

Semua terbelalak kaget,bahkan si Narator sampe pingsan di tempat kejadian perkara alias TKP!*Ah,Narator alay ah nyampe pingsan gitu,kayak Author dong,diem aja...*Ntar kalo berisik juga Cuma dibantai -_-*

"Apa-apaan maksudmu,Sakura?Apa hakmu memutuskan ikatan persahabatan yang sudah lama kita jaliinn?*ala sinetron,bayangkan!*"protes Ino.

" menurutmu kita bersahabat?"tanya Sakura,sadis.

"Tentu saja"jawab Tenten,gadis bercepol dua ini membenarkan pernyataan Ino.

"Lantas mengapa kalian hanya membela anak ini,HAH?"bentak Sakura.

"Kami tidak membelanya*tetapi bisa jadi!-AUTHOR MENGACAUKAN !.-*hanya saja,kau memang salah,dan kau harus mengakui kesalahanmu,Sakura"kata Neji.

"Apa bedanya dengan membelanya?"eyel Sakura.

'Debat sinetron terjadi'batin Sasuke.

'Tontonan gratis neehhh'inner Naruto*gokil nih anak,masalahnya dia kok dia malah nonton macam liat sinetron pula -_-*

"Tentu beda disini kita tidak membela siapapun dan kita hanya ingin persahabatan kita tetap terjalin selamanya!"bantah Ino.

'Semakin panasssss!'inner Naruto.

"Sakura-chan minta maaf sa..ja,,"kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Apa katamu?*budek ya?Gak denger?*Minta maaf?Pada orang bodoh itu?Mana sudi aku!"Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Ugh!Pusing aku berdebat dengan kalian!*Kan situ yang mulai,hadeeehh -_-*"kata Sakura lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh..eehh..kalau Sakura-chan serius marah bagaimana?"tanya Hinata selepas kepergian Sakura.

"Heehh..sampai mati pun Sakura nggak betah kalau jauh-jauh sama Sasuke!Besok juga baikan"jawab Ino malas.

"Apa bawa-bawa aku*Siapa bilang bawa kamu?Orang kamu aja duduk gitu kok dibawa?*"tanya Sasuke.

"Lupakan"balas Tenten.

"Ingatkan"balas Lee*gak nyambung,mas..-_-*,si lelaki*banci juga boleh -_-*berambut mangkok (?) bob style lah pokoknya..

"Hehh..jangan menambah masalah,Lee!Aku sudah pusing dengan gadis itu jangan sampai aku membunuhmu"ancam Neji yang membuat Lee merinding.

"Hei..hei..jadi bagaimana dengan Sakura?"tanya Tenten.

"Biarkan saja dia"jawab Ino cuek.

SAKURA~

"Gak ada yang nyusulin aku?Hiiihhh!Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan!"umpat Sakura*salahmu ngajak berantem*

'Kalau begini..aku harus memusuhi mereka!Terserah meskipun ada Sasuke-kun sekalipun!'tekad Sakura.

KEESOKAN ABAD,,,EH HARINYA

Konoha Gakuen,10 – C

"Ohayou,Sakura"sapa Tenten saat Sakura masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou"balas Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Maaf ya yang kemarin"kata Tenten

"Yang mana ya?"balas Sakura masih acuh tak acuh*HUUU SOMBONK!*

"Sakura,apa kau marah?"tanya Tenten.

"Hehh..minggir"kata Sakira ketus mengusir Tenten dari hadapannya.

'Kirain gue ayam apa?Main usir aja*Ini gak mainan mbak..*'umpat Tenten dalam hati.

Tenten pun pergi dari hadapan sang iblis..*SHANNARO!*

"BTW,aku duduk sama siapa dong?Nggak mungkin kan sama PIG"kata Sakura dalam mulut*ada po?*

Sakura melihat bangku disebelah Shion kosong,ia pun menuju ke bangku si 'Miss Gossip kedua' itu yang pertama?Tidak lain tidak bukan ialah INO!*Prang prang prang-Oy Salah!-Prok prok prok-Nah baru betul-*

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"tanya Sakura.

"Silahkan,kenpa tidak sama pig terkutuk itu?"tanya Shion.

"Tidak papa hanya ada masalah kok"jawab Sakura.

"Saranku jangan main sama Ino mulu deh,nanti kamu jadi gak baik perangainya"hasut Shion*setan mode:ON!*

"Perangai?Buruk?Ah,masa?"Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Menurutku sih gitu!Nyatanya kamu bisa masuk Top Three Bad Girl?Semenjak gabung sama Ino?"kata Shion*situ juga BAD GIRL!*

"Iya juga sih"balas Sakura.

"Heh,kuberitahu ya..masuk aja gengku*Ih..pake geng lagi gak baek!Pilih-pilih teman tuh!*Udah gaul,kamu juga bakalan bisa famous*Narator:Sekolah bukan untuk nge-geng dan famous!Sekolah itu untuk menuntut ilmu yang kan menentukan masa depan!-Tepuk tangann!-*"rayu Shion.

"Baiklah anggotanya?"tanya Sakura yang sudah terhasut*Imanmu rendah,mbak -_-*

"Aku,Karin,Matsuri,Yukata,di tambah kau!"jawab Shion.

"Oh,"Sakura hanya ber-Oh ria*Ternyata menurut survei Author Oh itu membawa keRIAngan.

Beralih dari Sakura ke _mantan _sahabatnya.

"Apa Sakura mencuekkanmu?"Ino nampak tak percaya.

"Iya!Selain itu dia memilih duduk disamping SHION!"jawab Tenten dengan penekanan pada kata SHION*diteken?*

"APAAA?"Lee nampak alay.

"Biasa aja Lee..-_-"balas Neji kesal dengan kealayan Lee.

"Yang aku takutkan adalah bagaimana kalau Sakura dihasut Shion"kata Tenten.

Semua berpandangan lalu menjawab,"Kau BENAR!".

**TBC**

Gimana FF pertama Author?Jelek ya?Maklum lah masih pemula kan ada senpai senpai yang tentu lebih baik dari Author yang masih junior ini..^^

Terus,kayaknya judulnya nggak nyambung gitu ya?Gomen...^^

Kalau bagus mau author lanjut kalau enggak ya males updatenya~~Hehe^^

PLEASE,RnR

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~

Aoi Uzumaki&LinChan (LinChan itu Narator)


	2. Rencana A Sasuke !

We Are Friends?

Author:Aoi Uzumaki

Disclaimer:Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto lohhh...bukan Auhor*Mimpi banget -_-*

Rated:K+

Genre:Humor and Friendship

Summary:Apa aja boleh lah.. XD *Bilang aja bingung mau ngetik apa,Thor..Thor.. -_-'*

**CAUTION:BAHASA ANEH,GAJE,SUSAH DIPAHAMI,AUTHOR YANG HOBI NGOMONG SENDIRI*Gak mungkin bareng sama Narator nanti alurnya beda lagi (?)*,GARING*Masukkin ke air..ancur dehhh-Maksudmu lho Thor..-*,TYPO,DAN SEKUCINGNYA*KUTU THORRR!-Dibilangin Author bosen sama kutu!Ngeyel banget sih-***

**Okay Happy Reading yaaaa !~**

Sebelumnya:Sakura memilih meninggalkan sahabatnya dan pindah ke Shion!Akankah sahabatnya mampu menyadarkan*emang pingsan ato kesurupan?pake disadarin segala(?)*Sakura?*TIDAK!.AUTHOR ADALAH PENGACAU WUAHAHAHAHA!-maksud loh,Thor?-*

"Kau tahu kan*Tidak saya tempe-PLAK-*?Rayuan (syaiton) Shion itu selalu membuat manusia klepek-klepek,ehm maksutku klepek-klepek itu manut (nurut) gitu lho..nah Sakura itu juga gampang dipengaruhi*Ibarat kertas putih yang bisa diwarnai dengan warna apa saja-Ini mah kata-katanya Itachi-*"kata Tenten.

"Aaahhh...aku pusing!*minum o*k*d*n dong! :v*Sakura itu selalu saja membuat perkara!"gerutu Ino.

"Sabar,Ino-Chan,mungkin Sakura-chan hanya emosi*bukan dia gak emosi tapi stress akut (baca:Gila) -SHANNARO!-*"balas Hinata.

"Ya ampun Hinata kau itu benar-benar terlalu lembut*kalo kasar noh kulit Naruto* –RASENGANNN!-* ya,"kata Ino.

"Yosh!Daripada kita bergalau-galau seperti ini ayo lebih baik gunakan semangat masa muda kita untuk push up!Shit up!Dan lari marathorn*Nih anak dulu waktu ibunya hamil dia,ibunya ngidam apa coba?Barbel kah?(?)*!"seru Lee bersemedi ehhh... bersemangat maksud author wahaha!*Author daritadi melakukan hal yang GJ mulu deh..marai (membuat) stress aja -_-*.Seketika Lee langsung mendapat deathglare dari kawan-kawannya*Bahkan Hinata!Wuiih sejarah bro!*dan langsung membuat Lee menciut*deathglarenya ampuh banget tuh..Author dibagi dong?Buat Narator tuh!/Narator:Apaan deathglare minta-minta?Beli dongg!/Author:Narator tuh gak sayang uang ya..apa-apa beli!/Tiba-tiba Kakuzu*Itu loh rentenirnya Akatsuki tau kan,tau kan?Nggak tau?KUDET KUDET -_-* datang dan memberi Narator pelajaran 'ARTI UANG BAGI KITA (Pelajaran apakah ini?)'*

Setelah festival adu deathglare ria*Nah loh,apa banget dah?*mereka pun kembali membicarakan solasi ehh...solusi untuk kembali menyadarkan seorang*Ya masa seekor?*Haruno Sakura(kura*SHANNARO!*)

"Jadi,bagaimana caranya agar Sakura nggak ngacangin kita?*Aseekkk...kacang mahal!*"tanya Tenten.

Semua nampak berpikir*Nampak doang bro!Aslinya?Hanya mereka dan tuhanlah yang tahu*

"Aha aku ada ide!"seru Ino dengan bohlam lampu yang menyala muncul diatas kelapa eehhh..kepalanya.

"APAA?"balas teman-temannya*Ketahuan nih pada gak mikir!Wkwkwk-Apa banget sih Si Author meong(?)itu?-*

"Pertama SASKAY!"panggil Ino seenak jidat lebar Sakura*Sekarang yang diSHANNARO si Narator-YEEEE-*

"Namaku SASUKE!SA-SU-KE!paham?"kata Sasuke dengan agak kesal.

"Haha!Bercanda,Sas!Peace!"balas Ino sambil nyengir.

"Hn"sahut Sasuke dengan trademark andalannya

"Hn lagi Hn lagi"kata Naruto sambil manyun.

"Emang kenapa kalau Hn?"balas Sasuke.

"Trademark aneh bro..-_-*aneh mukamu,Nar-RASENGANN!-*"balas Naruto masih ngajak debat sama tuh pemilik rambut pantat ayam.

"Terserah"Sasuke nampaknya sudah bosan dengan perdebatan yang dimulai oleh durian kuning itu.

"Syaahhh!Diam diam diam*ala kakak kelas Author*!"seru Neji sadis*ala kakak kelas Author lagi-sumpah orangnya judesss banget...bikin Author enek banget dah-*

"Jadi,Sasuke kamu ajak Sakura ngapain gitu deh..jajan mungkin?Yaaa gitulahhh pokoknya ajak dia melakukan sesuatau bersamamu"kata Ino.

"Kenapa harus aku?"sifat mbantah Sasuke keluar*ketahuan suka mbantah nihh*

"Karena Sakura menyukaimu,paham?"balas Ino.

"Hadeehhh..mendokusai*Ini punya Shikamaru kan,?Huu Sasuke pencolong ahhh..!/Sasuke:Aku bukan pencolong,Author../Lha terus?/Sasuke:Peminjam!/Ngeles mulu lo jadi orang-ya masa jadi monyet?-*ne.."keluh Sasuke.

"Sudah lakukan saja,"suruh Neji.

"Dasar,mata gatelen lu"ejek Sasuke*kagak nyambung,Sas?Bilang aja mata katarak!Wuahahahahahahaha!-Author ketawa setan-*

"Apa hubungannya,chicken*ejekan ini sudah diresmikan dan disetujui langsung oleh seorang Itachi Uchiha selaku wakil dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha-Author sok resmi banget dah-(?)*

"Ya sudah mata katarak!*Tiru-tiru Author huuuuuuuu!Sasuke tidak kreatif dan inovatif!Sasuke plagiatif!-apa banget iniii?-*"balas Sasuke yang masih tidak terima dengan sebutan 'chicken' dari pemeran iklan shampoo*juuken nyasar,,juuken nyasar ._.*alias Neji.

'Disaat due es beku berantem,,,kok WOW juga ya?'inner Naruto GJ.

"Apa lu?Ngajak berantem?"tantang Neji berkobar-kobar (Itu tuh rambutnya,wakswaks =D)

"Ayooookk...sapa takutttt?*yang takut Narator/Narator:Weee...opo iki?*"balas Sasuke.

'Yap!Tinju dunia akan dimulai,bung'Naruto ngemsi (jadi MC itu loohhh) dalam hati.

"Hasyyaahhhhh...apaan ini?Sesama sabuk hitam dilarang beramtem!Syuhh..syuhhh!"lerai Tenten.

"Situ ngelerai ato ngusir seh?"Naruto tak terima acara tinju dunia (menurutnya) dibatalkan.

"Emang kenapa?"tanya Tenten.

"Tinju dunia,bro"jawab Naruto.

"HELLLOOOOWWW!Mereka itu taekwondo bro bukan boxing!"seru Tenten yang membuat kuping Author kemeng.

Wajah Ganteng (GARANGAN ITENG WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*ejekan buat kakak kelas Author sebenarnya,biarlah,toh itu umum-PLAK-*) Naruto menatap Tenten dalam,sampe tenggelam gitu si Author*apaan lagi nih?Hush hushhh!*

Mereka saling bertatap...

1 detik

2 detik

3detik

4detik

5detik

1menit

2menit

1abad..#lamaamat?

Hinata pun mulai tersulut rasa cemburu dan ingin memilki(?) (yang terakhir insha allah ada di hati author untuk...*RHS doong -_-*)

"Sudah?"tanya Hinata dengan suara sangar (sangar tari,sangar budaya,-Itu sanggar-)

"Udah nihh,,,males nunggu satu abad seperti ketikan author hiiihh banget"jawab Naruto dengan innocent face.

Neji dan Sasuke masih adu deathglare*yahh,,pemanasan buat adu tinju dan tendang-apaan nih Thor?-*.

"Tch!Ngajak berantem loe?"tantang Sasuke yang risih di deathglare*Dah tau risih masih kau lakukan juga -_-*

"Kagak!Gua ngajak shopping!"balas Neji*Itu mah ajak Narator aja/Narator:Opo meneh (apa lagi) ?*

"Ya ngajak berantem lah!Gila lo,,,"lanjut Neji.

"Iya juga ya.."gumam Sasuke sambil nepok jidat (gak) indah (banget) nya.

"Ya udah!Ayoook berantem!"lanjut Sasuke.

"Yeee!Ayo Teme!Go Teme Go Teme Go!"seru Naruto (gila).

3

2

1

GUBRAK

Kedua belah pihak malah tabrakan dan alhasil mereka jatoh terlempar sekitar 20 meeee...sentimeter*GUBRAK*

"Hahaha,,,rasakan!Itulah akibat dari orang yang menggunakan semangat masa mudanya dengan salah!"Lee ngakak.

BRAK,,,PRANG,,,,BUAGH,,,DUAKKK dan AWWWWWWW!

Itulah yang Author dengar saat kejadian naas tersebut.

Alhasil,Lee babak belur dihajar Sasuke dan Neji yang serempak itu -_-

Naruto mematung,

'Serem juga tuh duo es,,,hihhh...aku nggak mau jadi korbannn'inner Naruto.

"Syah..syah...jadi bagaimana?Setuju yaa...Sasuke?"Ino mohon dengat sangat teramat benar-benar melas.

" ,,,INGAT!REMEMBER!HANYA DEMI TEMAN!"seru Sasuke nyampek penyanyi di iklan big cola di afrika denger*Pergi ke afrika...*

"Yee Sasuke mauuhh!Maacih yaahhh Sasukieeee!"ujar Ino.

Sasuke udah nangis dalam hati,,,,haahhh esok ia harus membuat Sakura kelepek-kelepek padanya#pooryousasuke

Bel alay Konoha Gakuen berbunyi,Go Home yoookkk

Sasuke melangkah ,adalah siksaan gadis cerewet penggosip yang sifat isengnya nglebihin Author.

Sampai dirumah Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sambil mengumpat-umpat.

"Aku bersyukur ganteng(halah),kece(bong),imuut(amit),tapiii kenapa harus Sakura?"rintih Sasuke hikz...hikz..author ikut nangis*Narator:Author nangis gara-gara gak punya duit ya?/Author:Apaan lu?*

Beralih dari omelan GJ Sasuke yang malah membanggakan dirinya sendiri*alias NARSIS*kita ke Naruto(tok wajah) saja yuk...

Di rumah,Naruto senyam-senyum sendiri,ngebayangin Sasuke yang terkenal cuek sama lawan jenis itu yang kalau bicara sama cewek Cuma kalo meveeeettttt banget kayak mau tabrakan (?) akan mengajak seorang Haruno Sakura ,,,abis Sakura dikeroyok Sasuke FG.

'Nasibmu teramat malang Teme,,,ati-ati kepincut sama Sakura'inner Naruto,terus doi kembali senyum-senyum GJ*Kok gak senyum untuk Author ajja?-Dijuuken Hinata baru tau rasa lu!-Hahaha-ketawa garing- -_-*

Beralih dari Naruto yang bergelut dengan ke-stress-an nya alias mbayangin yang nggak-nggak (hayoooh!Readers jangan hentai lohhh!) tentang Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum.

Mari kita ke Sakura.

Eh,nih bocah bukannya pulang,malah nongkrong di atap sekolah sama gengnya...

HUU!Cariin emak lu tuhh...,,,boong maknya arisan,Thor ._.*apa-apaan ini haaahh?*

"Bagaimana,kau mau kan menetap di geng ini*kayak rumah aja pake menetap segala -_-*?"tanya Shion dengan hawa setannya,,eeiitss...muka boleh cantik,,,tapi kalo hatinya jelek sama aja!Ingat itu,Nak!

"Hm,,,menarik,,,yahh,boleh juga lah...*Boleh apanya,mbakk?*oke aku setuju masuk ke geng (aneh)mu,dengan persyaratan,jangan buat aku menggangggu mantan sahabatku,camkan itu"kata Sakura dingin*sedingin es yang didinginkan-abaikan saja daripada kamu stress akut-*

"Hmm,,deal (dua milyarrr-Plak-) deh,,santai aja,kamu bisa famous besok,"Shion membisikan suaranya di telinga Sakura(mana ada bisik-bisik di hidung?)

"Famous?Maksudnya?"gadis kelas 10 itu masih belum mengerti.

"Aku bos disini,apapun aku punya,,(Kecuali dunia!)popularitas,geng,cowok,semua ada di hidupku"jawab Shion sambil memainkan Iphonenya.

"Jadi begitu sampai kau terkenal di kalangan anak kelas 12?"Sakura bertanya.

"Aku ini famous,paham?"kata Shion dengan penekanan pada kata famous.

"Terserah apa katamulah (Up To You!)"kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari atap sekolah.

"Mau kemana,pink?"tanya Yukata,gadis berambut panjang,perlu diketahui tujuan Yukata dan Matsuri bergabung dengan Shion adalah menghancurkan gadis bermabut pirang pucat ?Ya tidak suka saja sama Shion (kalo suka kirain kelainan dong?Ya nggak?) eh,,sama perangainya maksudnya.

"Pulang,tidak mungkin kan aku menginap disini?"kata Sakura setengah terkikik pelan.

"Ahaha...ya sudah,sampai jumpa besok yaa!"kata Yukata,Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sakura pun berjalan pulang*kalau berlari katanya capek (?)*

Kembali ke Sasuke,,

Pemuda raven ini nampak sangat sangat sangaaatttt bingung (bajunya dibalik,ato ndodok madep lor -_-) bagaimana ia besok menggombali (kalau Itachi bilangnya,menghanduki mengapa?Yaa simpel saja,BOSEN,huuu ikut ikut author,,,!) seorang Haruno Sakura yang sedang pada?Mbah Google?Males,lagian modemnya juga lagi dibawa Itachi,apa yang harus ia lakukannn?Appaa?Apaaaaa?*perasaan yang susah Sasuke kenapa Author yang ribut ya?Halah,Author ribut itu kan lumrah lumrah sajaa... J*

Tiba-tibaaa...

Dering HP Sasuke berbunyi,ada telefooonnnnn

" ?"

"SASUKE...Aku pulang telatttt yaa...?"rupanya Itachi.

"Bersyukur aku*adek durhaka,don't try it at home -_-*Oh,iya baka aniki...*durhakaaaa!*aku mau nanya,bagaimana cara ngegombalin cewek?"tanya Sasuke sejujur-jujurnya manusia,Sasukelah yang paling jujur (?)

"Eciee,,ada apa,Sas?Kok mendadak begini?"Itachi balik nanya*helah?*

"Ada masalah"jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Masalah apa?"sifat kepo Itachi mulai menampakkan dirinya (?)

"Masalah Orang Ganteng,kenapa?"dengan NARSIS Sasuke menjawab.

"Tjaahhh...ganteng apaan?Garangan Iteng?"canda Itachi.

"Itu kamu,aku nyata Ganteng,baka!"rupanya Sasuke tidak terima dibilang garangan iteng?

"Aku putih kok yeee~~"Itachi membalas sambil nyengir,dan tentunya Narsis khas Uchiha.

"Husyahhh...udah udah!Diam diam!Jangan banyak gerak!Gak usah mainin tangan"kata Sasuke yang kebawa jaman MOSnya dulu*Hadehh,,,Sas -_-*

"Lo kira gue lagi Masa Orientasi?Oh iyya,jadi inget seniorku yang cantik itu,,tapi temennya nyebelin banget"Itachi malah curcol pemirsa?

"Nah,gimana solusinya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Gombalan ya?Ummhh,,,coba aja cari di bukuku judulnya '1001 Cara Menaklukan Hati Cewek'*berarti tidak untuk Author,Author kan cewek..*pokoknya kamu baca sampe nanceppp!Cari gombalan yang pas dan gaet hatinya!"kata Itachi.

"Udah dulu ye,Sas!Aku mau kerja,Jaa!"lanjut Itachi niatnya sih pamitan.

Sasuke misuh-misuh waktu sambungan telponnya diputus oleh Itachi.

"Huaaaaa..,,tuh buku dimana coba?"gerutu Sasuke saat mencari-cari buku 'solusi' nya tersebut.

Setelah bongkar pasang (alay banget,ya?:v) barang di kamar 'baka' anikinya,Sasuke pun menemukan tuh buku bertuliskan judulnya (?) ya iyalah covernya kan berjudul getoohhh...,,

Sasuke pun mulai mebolak-balik halaman buku tersebut,ada gombalan GJ sampai gombalan romeo juliet,namun dasarnya Sasuke nggak romantis ya mau bagaemana lagi?Sasuke memilih gombalannya anak-anak remaja yang apa ya namanya?Badung?Itu nama kota! (Bandung,Thor -_-) nah gitulah pokoknya...,, Cara yang dipilih Sasuke adalah:

Deketin dia..

Rayuuu

Puji penampilannya

Ajak jalan mau gaakk

Nolak?

Tinggal aja

Sadis juga si Sasuke ini,cewek nolak ditinggal,haahh,,kalau Author digituin sih mending benci dia selamanya aja...,,(?)Tunggu jawabannya adalah,"Salahmu,Nolak" tul gak?

Dan malam itu Sasuke ketawa setan tiada henti dan mempersiapkan segalanya,termasuk mentalnya tentunya -_- sampe segitunya,Sas.

KEESOKAN ABAD,,,EHHHH,,,HARINYA...

Sasuke turun ke ruang makan dengan seringai seramnya,para maid bahkan mengira bahwa 'Tuan Muda Sasuke' nya sedang tidak beres di bagian otaknya..?

"Ohayou,Baka Otouto,"sapa Itachi.

"Hn,Ohayou"balas Sasuke masih menyeringai.

"Kau kenapa sih?Mau ajak jalan cewek sampe segitunya,Nervous?"Itachi nge-interogasi- si Sasuke.

"Sasuke nervous?Gak banget dehhhh,,,"jawab Sasuke 4L4Y.

Itachi menyesap kopinya lalu tergelak.

"Bahasamu,Sas!"sahut Itachi.

"Kenape?"tanya Sasuke.

"Genius"jawab Itachi.

"Alhamdullillah lah*kapan Sasuke masuk islam?*,aku jenius"ucap Sasuke sambil memakan sandwichnya.

"Gak banget lah"gumam Itachi.

Selesai makan sandwich yang memang porsinya tidak sekali-hanya dua lembar roti yang ukurannya kecil dengan isi sandwich biasa-Sasuke pun meminum susunya*Masih minum susu?*lalu pergi setelah berpamitan dengan tidak ikhlas pada Itachi.

Di sekolah yang kita kenal*Kalo belum kenal,kenalan dulu dehhh,,*sebagai Konoha Gakuen di kelas 10 – C tengah terjadi banyak hal,,gosiperes berkumpul,geng saling taruhan,dan tentunya remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

Sasuke hanya duduk anteng di ia pedulikan ocehan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya ngobrol ringan atau bermain*Sasuke kan dah gedeee*,yang ia fokuskan adalah keberhasilannya pada MISI kelas A itu,menggombali gadis cerewet yang banyak maunya*kan kalau Author apa adanyaa-heleh-bukan ada apanya...wkwkwk*.

"Temeee,,,jadi bagaimana?"tanya Naruto.

"Ssstt,,,dobe,aku sudah punya strategi,tenang,kalau tolak ya cari strategi baru"jawab Sasuke.

"Oh,ternyata kamu pinter juga ya?"kata Naruto polos.

"Aku emang pinter,emangnya kamu?Dibawah rata-rata"kata Sasuke pedes nan tajam.

Naruto yang lama connectnya pun hanya bersungut-sungut,setelah sadar ia berteriak,"APAAAA?"dan Sasuke akan menyeringai puas dengan hasilnya.

Jam demi jam berlalu tak terasa waktunya makan siangg,,,*cepet banget ya?*

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk.

"Aku boleh duduk?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk malu.

"Hak Azasimu duduk"katanya cuek padahal hatinya udah meledak-ledak.

"Terima kasih"balas Sasuke.

Senyap.

"Ayo dong bicara,ya?"Sasuke mulai merayu.

Muncul semburat merah di pipi mulus Sakura.

"Kamu cantikkk banget"kata Sasuke menggombal,aneh hatinya bicara kali ini(?)

"Lebih cantik dari Angelina Jolie,mata emeraldmu menyejukkan hatikuuuu"lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk pelan,maluu...

Sasuke senyam-senyum loohhh,,,?

"Jadi mau tidak makan siang dengankuu?"pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menahan kata YA ditenggorokannya,ia mengingat-ingat kekesalannya pada sahabatnya,dan sekarang ada yang mau makan siang dengannya,aduuhh...

"Maaf,Sasuke-kun,tapi aku ada acara,lain kali saja ya"jelas ada nada penyesalan di pernyataannya barusan,lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke misuh-misuh,baru kali ini ia ditolak dalam sebuh gombalan gaje...

Haahhh,,,sudah OOC malah gagal.

Sakura sudah menghilang,

Sasuke nampak tersenyum,mendapatkan rencana alias strategi B ! Yap ia tahu dan harus memberi tahu yang laiinnn...

**TBC**

Huuaahhh!Akhirnya Chap 2 selesai juga!Hahaha!Author ngos-ngosan lohhh ngetiknya (?)

Gimana nih Chap 2nya?

Tambah GJ yaa?Gomen dehhh,,,,

Ayo RNR,Minna-sann!

KEEP SMILEEE!


	3. Rencana Baru? Susun dulu

We Are Friends?

Author:Aoi Uzumaki

Disclaimer:Tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah Masashi Kishimoto seorang (buset panjang bener)

Yang penting Review ya..

Sebelumnya:Apahhh?Naniiii?Rencana Sasuke tidak berhasil meluluhkan seorang gadis?Ada apakah iniii?

Halo dan Loha!Minna-san!Author kembali dengan chapter 3 yang mungkin lebih GJ lagi dari chapter sebelumnya,,,

Ehemmm,,,dah pada baca chapter sebelumnya kan?Yoshh!Ayo lanjut ke chapter 3 :)

**CAUTIONNNNN!:GJ ABIS,GARING,TYPO,DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA!**

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju tempat teman-temannya biasa berkumpul dan ehemm,,menggosip?Maybe No Maybe Yes yaa -_-

"Oy!Teme bagaimana?"tanya Naruto dengan suara khasnya (cempreng kayak pedagang di pasar #rasenganmelayang#)

" berjalan lancar"balas Sasuke dengan wajah datar,sedatar tembok...#hah?#

"Maksudnya?Gagal?"tanya Ino memastikan.

"Dah tau pake nanya"jawab Sasuke tanpa rasa dosa#salahapamikotowaktungandungye?#

"Aduh,Bagaimana?"Tenten menirukan sebuah iklan permen ._.

"Ya buat rencana baru"balas Sasuke sebisanya dia ngomong,ingat!Sasuke tidak akan bicara terlalu panjang karena jelas!Kan Sasuke juga _rada _GJ getoohhhh...

"Lalu apakah Sasuke-kun yang memiliki semangat masa muda ini sudah memiliki rencana yang dapat mengembalikan Sakura-san?"tanya Lee dengan pupil yang berubah menjadi kobaran api,bahkan alisnya sampai gosong.. -_-

"Haahh,,tak perlu kau tanyakan,Baka"balas Sasuke yang moodnya menjadi normal lagi?Emang tadi apa?Badmood?

"Alah,palingan juga gagal lagi"ejek Neji yang entah mengapa menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai rival?

"Ceh,,liat aja nanti,katarak..."kata Sasuke tidak terima.

"Hmmhhh,,tentu,,Chicken"balas Neji.

Ow..ow...owwwwwwwwwwwww adu deathglare lagi rupanya #lama-lama Author kok panas ya sama tuh 2 orang?Oh harus nyalain AC duluu(?)#

"Syahhhh!Kalian iniii udah ah,,yuk ke kelas bentar lagi bel nohh"ajak Tenten sekaligus sebagai penengah dari tuh dua orang Gak Jelas...#plak#

Dan akhirnya kumpulan anak itu pun berjalan ke kelas,tempat terindah di dunia per-study-an(?).

Selang beberapa menit,bel masuk berbunyi dan oembelajaran pun dimulai,,,

TEETT TEETT TEEETTTT

Bel pulang yang sangat tidak elit berdering di sekolah yang elit!Piye jal?

"Ahh,akhirnya pulang juga!"seru Naruto yang hanya mendapat respon,'Hn' dari Sasuke.

Setelah itu terjadilah rebutan keluar kelas di kelas 10 – C,wah ternyata para murid labil#plak#itu memang tidak mengikuti budaya tertib antri sembako (?) kan jadi rusuh begini ckckckckckck

Dannnn tebak?Siapa yang keluar paling awal?Hayoooo?Tentunya senseinya dong...(apa banget dah lu,Thor ._.)

Yang paling akhir sih Teme pantat ayam#plak# dan tentunya Dobe yang Kementus itu#plak# (Ayeee ! Yang gak tau Kementus Author kasih tau dehhh,Kementus#basa jawa nie ._.#itu kayak sok ngerti gitulohhh,,sotoy lah basa enaknya,kalo nggak sih katane temen Author orang yang sok ngedong padahal enggak sama sekali,truss agak nggaya gitu#ini katane temen Author loohhh#)Nahhhh,,,pada saat tuh 2 orang gak beres di kepalanya#Chidori dan Rasengan bersatu#berjalan saat itu pula si Sasuke nyeritain rencana A nya ke Naruto.

"Buahahahaha!Kasian ye lu,Teme!"komentar Naruto.

"Karena itulah rencanaku yang lain tidak boleh gagal!"seru Sasuke dengan latar api yang hanya sweatdrop.

"Ehemm,,kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku harus membuat si Mata Katarak itu menarik kata-katanya!"Sasuke masih berapi-api.

"Hah?Kata-kata ditarik?Bukannya Kata-kata itu diucapkan ya?"kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop akut.

"Dobe,kau lulus TK nggak sih?(kalo nggak lulus mana bisa dia SMA?)"Sasuke masih sweatdrop.

"Ya lulus lah"jawab Naruto pake watadosnya.

Sasuke jawsdrop.

Setelah ber drop-drop ria(?)mereka pun kembali bercerita,yah walaupun faktanya Naruto yang daritadi ngoceh dan Sasuke yang hanya ngomen 'Hn' -_-.

Dan sampailah mereka berdua dalam acara perpisahan hiks..hiks (alah,lebay lu Thor Cuma beda gang juga -_-#kuranglebih#)

"Jaa Teme!Mata Ashita!"seru Naruto.

"Hn"balas Sasuke dengan bahasa aliennya#plakz

Dan mereka#rasa-rasanya dari tadi Author ngetik 'Dan' mulu deh ._. What's happen?#pun berjalan ke rumah masing-masing(ya masa ke goa?Gak banget lahhh -_-)

"Tadaima!"seru Sasuke ketika sampe ke rumah (e buset cepet banget!Pake hiraishin kah?)

"Okaeri"balas sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali Sasuke.

"Tumben pulang cepat"kata Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Tentu tumben!Kau pikir gampang kuliah sambil kerja?Gara-gara Tou-san liburan haaaahhhh!"Itachi nampak frustasi.

"Kelihatannya malah Nii-san yang butuh liburan"kata Sasuke.

"Jelas lahh,oya Akatsuki mau dateng"kata Itachi.

"Whatt?Temen-temenmu yang GJ ituuuu? (welah,Itachi nya aja GJ -_-) Ya udah dateng aja"balas Sasuke dengan wajah,'Abis rumah gue!'

"Santai bro..Woles,,ntar yang ngancurin rumah bakal gue tendang kok"awww...tendangan Itachi itu kan mematikan...ahhh Author serem nek mbayangin kayak begituan hiiihhh -_-

Sasuke hanya senyum tipis mbayangin seandainya Pein kena tendangan Itachi,,wihh gak bisa duduk dia,,,kurang lebih gitulah yang Sasuke pikirin -_-

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar,,nah waktu dikamar dia mikirin rencana B yang agak 'maksa' buat berduaan dan menjelaskan semuanya,

Diambilnya selembar kertas lalu menuliskan rencananya sambil senyum-senyum manyun (?)#plak#maksud saya GJ(ente gile ye?)

"Good!Selesai juga nih rencana!Aseeekk,meennn!"seru Sasuke.

Sasuke pun jingkrak-jingkrak GJ dibuatnya (apaaaa?)

Jammmm berapa ya sekarang?

GUBRAK...

"Buset deh Thor!"seru Narator yang enggak tau sejak kapan mucul..(Narator:Dari tadi aku baca narasinya Author -_- Hadeehh / Author:Oh,Hn,Hn#tidaaaakkkk!Author tertular bahasa aliennya Sasukeeeeeeee#)

Jam 19.00 waktu fanfiction author (apa-apaan ini?)

Ting Tong...

Suara bel menggema di Uchiha mansion..

Dengan malas Itachi membuka pintu dan yaph!Betul sekali Akatsuki datang ke kediaman rapi yang ehemmm mungkin akan berubah 360 (sampe segitunyaaa?)

"Hello!Itachiiii!malem yang dingin yak?"seru orang yang pierchingan dimana-mana,Author aja rasanya pengen garuk tuh muka -_-

"Hn"balas Itachi.

Sasuke yang nggak sengaja baru dari dapur ngeliatin tuh pemandangan yang yaahh nanti dijelasin sama Sasuke...

"Boleh masuk gak niihh?"tanya seorang yang menurut Sasuke mirip banci?

"Hn"balas Itachi lagi,jaim amat nih orang ye...

Sasuke kembali menuju kamar,tempat terindah untuknya...

Sasuke POV

Yaappp,,pemandangan yang kusaksikan barusan menambah keyakinanku bahwa anikiku itu berkepribadian ganda ._. Kok?Liat aja giliran sama aku jailnya minta ampun,giliran sama gengnya kayak es batu bongkahan gitu -_- (kagak segitunya kaleee)Yaahhhh,,,,aku cap anikiku berkepribadian ganda!Antara Jail dan Dingin!Dok,dok,dokkk #durhaka lu

Normal POV

Tanpa Sasuke sadari dari tadi dia ketawa-ketawa GJ liat tampilan Akatsuki...

Yahh entah mengapa setiap liat temen anikinya itu bawaannya pengen ketawa mulu,padahal Akatsuki juga bukan komedian#walah?#mungkin faktor tampang ye... -_-

Yaphh...bisa ditebak tampangnya Akatsuki itu nggak ada elit-elitnya...Maklum,tampang orang susah...#plakplakplak#

Daripada sakit perut ngeliat tampang horor nan kocak Akatsuki,Sasuke lebih milih balik ke kamar,ceritanya sih mules men... -_-

Sasuke enak-enakan tiduran di tempat tidurnya (kata sapa tiduran di jamban?#plaakkkkk)

Sampe dia sadar..

"OH MY OH GOD!RENCANAKU HARUS MATENG DULU!MANA PANCINYA?GUA GORENG DULUHHHH!"dengan GJnya Sasuke ngomong kayak gitu -_-.

Sasuke panik liat kertasnya masih utuh,kan dia biasanya liat kertas ancur di robek Naruto...#apabangetdah?

Nah,terus tuh ya...ya itu tuh gini lhoo..ya..ya..ya (Narator:Walah,Thor!Itu kan gayanya orang yang kamu suka!/Author:Syahh...aeb..aeb...)

Okehh,,,,pada babak pengerjaan (ciaah banget lu Thor#yobenweeekkkk) ini Sasuke nampak antusias dalam mengerjakan segala sesuatunya...*ckckckck* Ya iyalah,demi Neji alias 'Om Katarak' itu narik kata-katanya ke dia..

'Sasuke yang ganteng ini gagal?Ciahahaha!Kagak banget ye...*anak narsis asal mana sih luh?*Aku bakal buktiin kalo kata-katanya Neji ittu Cuma angen lalu!Asooyyyy!'batin Sasuke (Buset OOC pisan euy!).

Tok..tok..tok..

Pintu(sapa bilang kusen?)kamar Sasuke diketok(kan kalo dismackdown kagak etis ,)ama pacarku satu-satunya(?),Itachi...waks... XD

"Apa?"balas Sasuke tanpa membukakan pintu(sungguh durhaka kau,nak!)

"Makan malam siap,dan kau mulai kehilangan kesopanan ye?Awas loohh..aku aduinn ke komnas kesopanan uchiha loohhh"Nah loh,Chi...tempat apaan itu coba?

"Terserah apa katamu lah..."Sasuke pasrah (berpasrah pada tuhan :p)

"Ayo keluar!Makan malam itu di luar kamar,dongs?"Itachi bertitah lagi (bahasanya Author susah banget dimengerti,ye?)

Yosh!Sasuke kelewat parah,men!

"Males ah...enakan juga tidur"balas Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Itachi naik lift,,e salaahh..naik pitam hehew...

"Apa?"dengan watadosnya Sasuke menjawab

Oke,,Itachi jawsdrop...

'Bagus-bagus lu adek gua,kalo kagak dah gua lempar ke tong sampah lu!'inner Itachi (sadis you)

"Keluar ato laptop lu gue sita?"dengan aura iblis (busett,Itachi bisa pake aura iblis juga tohh?#kagum po ngece thor?#)

" deh,seterah kamu,huu aniki sadis"kata Sasuke dengan nada nyindir.

"Ah,masa sih aku sadis?Sadisan mana sama orang yang selalu mbantah,ngancem gak mau pulang,ngancem anikinya,dan selalu bicara dengan nada sarkatis?"Itachi gak mau kalah kalo soal sindir-menyindir (kakak-adek kagak ada bedannya,hhh dasar UCHIHA -_-)

Oh,,mengapa otak Author hanya terisi perdebatan dua makhluk muka datar itu seehh?Frustasi Author (Narator:Rasakannn!Wahahaha!/Author:Setan luh...maksiat tenan we,,, -_-)

Dannn...

Mau tak mau Sasuke pun keluar dari kerajaannya yang tidak mirip kerajaan (?) welah...

"Ish!Ganggu banget lu jadi orang"umpat Sasuke.

"Biarin aja..kaya lu bukan penganggu aja!Dasar pantat ayam..."balas Itachi.

"Hhh"Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata -_- 'Dafuq'innernya.

Baru kusadariiii~~~#eeehhh

Ehem..

Baru Itachi sadari bahwa si Pein dkk dah nunggu dia dari tadi,yah Itachi sih pake ngajak si pantat ayam –sialan- itu...

"Lama lu,Chi"protes Hidan,orang dengan rambut ehemm...ubanan?*author disambit*

"Terus?"balas Itachi dengan watadosnya (Jeelah..gak kakak gak adek watados semua)

"Ya kita kan nunggu"jawab Sasori.

"Lha terus?"Itachi masih pake watados andalan Uchiha -_-

"Tau ah,redup (ganti lampunya pake yang LED#plak#)"balas Konan,satu-satunya cewek di geng abnormal itu.

"Redup ya senpai?Wah!Ganti lampunya donk!"kata anak (autis) yang sebut saja namanya Tobi,cukup?

Satu rumah sweatdrop berjamaah (kan lumayan,pahalanya 27 derajat getoohh)

Dan setelah sweatdrop riang itu para makhluk GJ itupun makan malam yang berjamaah juga?

Setelah makan malam...

Sasuke berdiam diri di kamar (lagi).

Masih mandangin rencananya yang menurutnya kurang sip buat nggaet hatinya si gadis pinky itu...

Yaphh yang ada di benak Sasuke adalah..

'KURANG GREGET!'

'MAKSA BANGET'

'MANA FRONTAL BANGET PULA'

Dan itulah penggambaran rencana Sasuke saat ini (kurang lebih)

Dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?Tunggu chapter 4 yaa... :)

**TBC**

**Tsuzuku**

Hahaha,,maaf kalo update lama..

Author tugasnya menggunung e jadi anak SMP wahahaha..

Bayangkan author harus membuat 13 tugas dalam 8 pelajaran selama 3 hari,guys...

Capek banget pastinya,,, hehehew

Dan mungkin masih lama Author updatenya masih lama lagi soalnya terkendala sama yang namanya UAS!Yeahhh,,,Ujian akhir semester..

Dan Gomen kalo chapter ini pendek..

Soalnya ini buat penutup sebelum UAS e,takut nggak ada waktu...maaf banget ya minna-san..

Author dikejar materi nih sambil lari-lari (hah?)

Sekali lagi maaf buat minna-san

Dari Aoi Uzumaki&LinChan...

Arigato..

PLEASE RNR MINNA-SAN!Author mohooonnn banget... :'(


	4. Bantuan Dari Pein,dan arti sahabat

WE ARE FRIENDS?

Author:Aoi Uzumaki

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto (author gak mau berbelit-belit dah... -_-)

Okay Chapter 4!

Hay hay minna-san...

Makasih ya buat review nya semoga chapter selanjutnya Author akan menjadi lebih baik,dukung author ya...

Dan makasih masukkan-masukkannya...

Daripada terus-terusan bla bli blu ama author GJ mending next chapter yuuukk!

**CAUTION:GJ,ANEH,4L4Y,SUSAH DIPAHAMI,DE KA KA!**

Sebelumnya:Sasuke menyusun rencana B!Yang ternyata menurutnya kurang greget buat cowok kayak dia!Hmm,,gimana ya perjuangan Sasuke?Simak ya...

Sasuke masih asyik dengan kertas yang bertuliskan 'RENCANA B' sebagai penjur...eh judulnya.

Masih bingung...

Mau dilancarkan atau enggak rencananya itu...

Biasa Sasuke itu kan_ rada _plin-plan dalam membuat suatu keputusan.

Terus dipantengn tuh kertas tak berdosa...

Terus

Terus

Terus

Dannnnnnnnnnnn

TERUS.. -_-

"Huaahhh...kok aku malah ngantuk gini ya?Ya udah deh...tidur dulu..."kata sasuke lalu mulai berbaring.

Jam 24.00 eh,si Sasuke kebangun nohh...

Alasannya sih mau ke belakang...*gak mutu lo Thor*

Nah,Sasuke pun turun ke bawah (kamarnya Sasuke dilante 2) waktu itu tuh dia liat kumpulan orang lagi nonton TV (kayaknya sih..) yang tiba-tiba ngadep Sasuke.

"Ngapa?Ngefans ye?"tanya Sasuke dengan PDnya.

"Ih..amit-amit bener ngefans ama lo"balas Kisame,hiu ituloh...

"Seterah apa katamu"balas Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi,sialnya,kertas yang dia bawa jatuh,kok bisa?Ya iyalah Sasuke gembolin gitu -_-

Pein yang nggak sengaja liat*kalo sengaja?Jadinya gimana?*tuh kertas rencana antara hidup dan mati (Narator:Kagak segitunye Thor -_-)

"Hah?Si Sasuke kasmaran kah?"tanya Pein.

"Tau tuh tanya Itachi noh"balas Hidan,juru santetnya(?) Akatsuki.

Itachi yang sedang bermain handphone menoleh.

"Napa?"tanyanya.

"Sasuke kasmaran?"tanya Pein.

"Kagak tau tuh katanya masalah orang ganteng"jawab Itachi jujur.

"Oh,berarti masalah gue juga begituan ye.."kata Pein dengan narsisnya.

"Mimpi lu Pein"balas Sasori.

"Ah,masa?"Pein (sok) misterius.

"Nyata tau,un!Lu tuh tampang aneh,un!"timpal Deidara.

Pein pundung di pojokan #malang kali nasib kau... -_-

"Hei sudah dong!Gimana kalau kita cari tahu saja?"usul Konan yang dibalas anggukan member Akatsuki.

Sasuke balik lagi..

"Ekhem..."Pein (sok) berdehem.

Sasuke cuek bebek,cuek angsa malah (?)

Merasa 'terabaikan' Pein manggil tuh nama si pantat ayam

"Oy...Sasuke".

Merasa nama 'agung' nya dipanggil (?) Sasuke noleh.

"Hn?"Cuma itu reaksinya.

"Chi,adek lo kurang bahasa kah?"bisik Kisame yang dibalas angkatan bahu Itachi.

"Entah"lanjutnya.

"Masa cuma bilang 'Hn'?Gak ada yang lain?Variasi kek..."protes Hidan.

Itachi diem,'Kalo ini mah gue _no comment_'batinnya.

"Itu...ini kertas apa?"tanya Pein dengan seringaiannya.

Sasuke mebelalakan matanya

"Dapat darimana?"tanya Sasuke berusaha tetap cool.

"Tadi jatoh"jawab Pein jujur.

"Oh."balas Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Pein,lalu merebut secarik kertas itu.

"Hei,lo yakin mau ngajak tuh cewek jalan waktu banyak orang ngeliatin?Frontal bener sih lo"kata Pein.

" aku harus gimana?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ya perlahan-lahan dulu deh...besok aja tak kasih tau..."kata Pein.

Sasuke berjalan (lagi) ke kamarnya.

Itachi udah ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya,ngantuk berat.

"Gue tidur dulu,kalo mau tidur futon ada di tempat biasanya"kata Itachi (Halah Chi,mereka dikasih karpet tipis aja mau kok..repot amat you -_- )

Akatsuki (-Itachi) hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dan kita percepat ke keesokan harinya...

Jam 06.00 waktu setempat..

Yap..hari ini hari libur jadinya Sasuke enggak sekolah...

Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati ruang keluarganya ditempati errr...kumpulan orang aneh?Kurang lebih gitulah...

Sasuke mbatin gini,'Ih,menuh-menuhin tempat ye...awas lu pade ye..hahahay'

"WOY BANGUNNN!AWAS!HARIMAU KABURRR!"tereak Sasuke pake toa yang entah dapat dari mana,masjid mungkin?

Dan ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Akatsuki jempalikan kaget,ya siapa sih yang nggak kaget waktu enak-enakan tidur diganggu setan?(plak)

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Apa-apaaaaa?"Pein dengan GJnya teriak.

Sasuke nahan ketawa,,maklum dia kan jarang iseng jadi sekali iseng tuh rasanya lucuuu banget... (apakah nyambung?)

Dan reaksi yang lain hanya terbangun dan ya tadi itu jempalik,jadilah Pein paling 4L4Y...

Oke,Sasuke sudah tak dapat menahan rasa ingin ketawanya saat melihat anoo...ehem... Tobi dan Deidara tabrakan,Sasori sama Kisame tumpuk undung...?,Zetsu kepalanya dibawah,Konan udah bangun sih lupa author kasih tau hehe,Kakuzu sama Hidan ya begitulah kejedot lantai (ada kan?) dan alahasil Akatsuki timpa-timpaan dan Pein menjadi puncaknya...

"Awww!Sakit nehhh!Oy turun oy turun"Hidan dan Kakuzu yang kegencet dibawah hingga mencium lantai memprotes para anggota lain yang tentu saja beratnya lebih dari 1 ton...*plak* ups...maksudnya berat-berat,yahh,,kecuali Tobi sama Sasori secara Tobi mekannya lolipop dan jarang-jarang dan Sasori itu puasa Senin dan Kamis...(?)

Sasuke berhenti ketawa,tapi masih keliatan kalok dia mau ketawa...

"Sialan lu Sas!Jantung gue hampir copot tadiiii!"seru pein berapi-api.

"Cih,copot aja kalik daripada kamu keluhin"balas Sasuke sekenanya,ehem maksud author sih ngawur tapi ya sudahlah tak apa...

"Itu kiasan,Nak"kata Kisame.

"Aku bukan anakmu,hih!"balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke aneh ah..."komentar Deidara.

"Suka suka dong..."dengan santainya Sasuke menjawab.

Tobi yang menyaksikan hanya membatin,'Kok kayak debat pemilukada aja ya?'

"Hah..sudah sudah...oke oy Pein mana bukti perkataanmu,?"tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?"si Pein sudah lupa rupanya,dasar pikun...mengalahkan Oonoki...#plak

"Itu biar ehem...nganu...itu looooo"ah,Sasuke gak _gentle _nihhhh...

"Nganu apa?"balas si Pein.

"Ya nganu itu lo yang apa tuh namanya?Anooo...yang kemarin malemm..."Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

Pein mulai _connect_..

"OHHH!Itu toh...kok nggak bilang sih?"kata Pein.

"Nah barusan apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kan elo ngomongnya nganu terus,,,gue kan bingung..."jawab Pein sejujur-jujurnya.

" udah gimana rencananya?"tanya Sasuke yang langsung _to the point_.

"Mulai ekspresi dulu dehh...misal elo sering senyum ke dia,pandangin terus biar salting gitu...dan usahain saling sapa-menyapa...step 2 kalau udah agak deket coba gombalin dulu deh...liat reaksinya..pokoknya buat dia terpukau sama elo!Step 3 ya coba lebih dekattt lagiii...!Terakhir ya tembak aja..."jawab Pein.

"Ahli bener ya"puji Sasuke.

"Itu trik gue dapetin Konan...,Keren kan?Siapa dulu dong!Pein!"balas Pein bangga.

'Nyesel aku muji nih orang'batin Sasuke.

"Ya ne"Sasuke pergi ke afrikaa...*plak*ekh...ke kamarnya.. -_-

Dan jadilah Sasuke berlatih berekspresi dan membuat gombalan yang ya gitulah..entar juga tahu..

...SKIP TIME...

Pagi berganti pagi lagi,,,oke sudah hari berikutnya nihh...

Sasuke sudah bersiap ke sekolah dann...

"Sasuke"panggil Itachi.

"Apa?"balas Sasuke.

"Lusa kaasan dan tousan pulang...jadi kau jangan keluyuran ya besok lusa usahain jam 17.00 dah dirumah..."pesan Itachi.

Dan tentunya Sasuke hanya membalas 'Hn'

Dan waktu terus berputar hingga Sasuke pun sampai di sekolah (?)

"Mana Sasuke?"tanya Naruto pada Tenten.

"Itu disana..."jawab Tenten manirukan sebuah iklan televisi yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Rencananya?"tanya Naruto.

"Sante ada..."jawab Sasuke.

"Istirahat kumpul ya kayak biasa"lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

- Percepat -

Istirahat..

Para remaja ini tengah berkumpul di tempat mangkal mereka dan,,

"Gimana Sas?"tanya Ino.

"Apanya?"balas Sasuke

GUBRAK!

"Ya rencananya lahhhh!Dasar!"sahut Ino.

"Oh itu gini..."Sasuke mulai menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar bagi tinggi*plak*

Semuanya tersenyum...

"Yoshh!Yel-yel minna!"kata Tenten..

3

2

1..

"G-double O-D-J-O-B!GOOD JOB,GOOD JOB (asek) GOOD JOB,GOOD JOB!"seru para remaja itu,(dan maaf buat kakak2 tonti tak pinjem dulu ya yel-yelnya,,, :p)

"Yang satunya ayyoo,,"lanjut Naruto.

"S-U-K dan S-E-S!SUKSES,SUKSES (asek) SUKSES,SUKSES!"lanjutnya.

Dan itulah kesan mendalamnya,meskipun sering berantem tapi mereka tetap kompak dan support satu sama lain!

"Pokoknya kita harus memupuk kembali persahabatan kita dengan Sakura!"seru Ino.

"Ya!Dan kita harus mengambil kembali Sakura-chan dari Shion!"timpal Hinata.

Author salut sama mereka deh,,,

Yah inilah kata-kata 'persahabatan' mereka...

_Kita...SAHABAT..._

_Bedannya dengan teman?_

_Inilah..._

_Teman hanya memberikanmu senyum.._

_Namun..._

_Sahabat akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan_

_Teman akan memberimu setangkai mawar,,_

_Namun.._

_Sahabat akan memberimu setangkai melati.._

_Teman akan menikammu dari belakang,_

_Namun..._

_Sahabat akan menamparmu dari depan.._

_Teman akan menceritakan yang tidak benar tentang kamu.._

_Namun.._

_Sahabat akan tutup mulut dengan kesalahanmu.._

_Teman hanya menerima kelebihanmu.._

_Namun.._

_Sahabat akan menerima segala kekuranganmu..._

_Seribu teman akan datang saat kamu tertawa bahagia,,_

_Namun..._

_Seorang sahabat akan datang saat kamu berderai air mata..._

_Karena itulah..._

_Kita akan bersama..._

_Menerima segala kekurangan dan melengkapi masing-masing..._

_Kita tak akan diam saat seorang dari kita menitikkan air mata.._

Yah...wajar saja mereka mengorbankan segalanya untuk salah satu sahabatnya...

Salut deh...

Ayo mana tepuk tangannya...

Hiks..back to Story...

"Tunggu!"seru Sasuke.

Semua menoleh..

"Sebelum kita mengandalkan rencana ini gimana kalok kita coba hal yang mendasar dulu?Yah...secarik surat dari kita semua,,permohonan maaf..."kata Sasuke.

"IDE BAGUS!"seru mereka (-Sasuke) bersamaan.

Jadilah,Hinata menulis didektekan teman-temannya...

Begini nih suratnya...

_To:Haruno Sakura-chan_

_From:Harapan kami kau masih menganggap kami sahabat,jadi kami menulis ini dan ini dari kami,sahabatmu..._

_Sakura,maaf atas semua yang sudah kami lakukan terhadapmu..._

_Kami tahu..._

_Kami punya banyak sekali kesalahan kepadamu..._

_Mungkin kami kurang mengerti dirimu yang sebenarnya..._

_Mungkin kami tidak pantas kamu sebut __**SAHABAT**_

_Tapi..._

_Ketahuilah.._

_Bahwa,,kami selalu ingin kamu menganggap kami sahabat terbaik yang pernah kamu milikki..._

_Mungkin harapan ini hal konyol?_

_Entahlah..._

_Mungkin kamu benar.._

_Kami hanya membela salah satu karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan..._

_Kami sadar,,,_

_Bahwa kami tidaklah sempurna..._

_Kami sadar..._

_Bahwa kami belum menjadi seperti apa yang kamu inginkan.._

_Kami sadar..._

_Bahwa kami tak dapat memberikanmu apapun.._

_Karena,yang bisa kami berikan hanya kesalahan dan..._

_Kasih sayang kami sebagai sahabat..._

_Yah... kami hanya ingin..._

_Tidak..._

_Kami sangat ingin..._

_Kamu kembali dan kita memperkokoh persahabatan kita lagi..._

_Bersama selamanya..._

_Bercanda..._

_Berdebat..._

_Dan bahkan..._

_Kami rindu berkelahi kecil-kecilan seperti dulu..._

_Semuanya dari kamu..._

_Kami merindukan itu..._

_Yah,,mungkin ada benarnya kalau kami terkadang menganggap kamu egois..._

_Tapi,kini kami sadar..._

_Itu semua memang kepribadianmu dan itu hanya untuk menguji persahabatan kita..._

_Kami salah?Kalau iya maaf..._

_Sekali lagi kami minta maaf..._

_Terutama bila ada kata-kata yang menyinggung..._

_Maaf sekali..._

_Kalau kamu menganggap semuanya tinggalah kenangan..._

_Kami..._

_Akan tetap menganggap kamu sebagai seorang..._

**_SAHABAT..._**

_Teman atau Sahabatmu..._

**_(HYUUGA HINATA,YAMANAKA INO,TENTEN,HYUUGA NEJI,UCHIHA SASUKE,UZUMAKI NARUTO,ROCK LEE)_**

Ya..kurang lebih itulah isi surat dari Sasuke cs.

"Hinata,tolong kamu taruh di loker Sakura ya.."kata Ino.

"Ha'i!"balas Hinata.

-SKIP TIME-

Hah sudah waktunya pulang,,,

Sebelum ramai Hinata segera menaru surat yang dimasukkan ke amplop biru itu ke loker Sakura.

Dann..5 menit setelahnya..Sakura membuka isi surat itu dan..

"Sahabat..?"gumamnya pelan sekali,matanya terilihat agak berkaca-kaca dan ia berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

"Yah...mereka sahabatku.."gumam Sakura di kamar mandi..

**TBC**

**TSUZUKU**

Hoaahhh...chapter 4 selesai juga!

Oh iya author punya pesen nih...

Jangan sekali-kali kalian melupakan sahabat kalian ya...

Mereka tuh dah berjasa mamberi warna-warni hidup kalian...

Yap!

Special thank's for:Temenku yang udah kasih kata-kata yahh... ;) dan juga para readers yang sudah mau me-review fanfict ini...Makasih...Arigatou... :)

Tunggu Chapter 5 Ya!

Review kalian berharga banget untuk author,jadi...

Please RNR..

Maaf bila ada kesalahan kata dan tetap KEEP SMILE!

**Aoi Uzumaki&LinChan**


	5. Maaf dan Niat Baru

We Are Friends?

Author:Aoi Uzumaki

Disclaimer:MASASHI KISHIMOTO seorang,?

Wahahaha...

Halo Minna-san!

Author kembali dengan chapter 5!Limaaaaaaaaaaa...! (lebay lu thor)

Semoga bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya ya...

Ayeee... :)

Langsung yukk...

**CAUTION:GJ,GAK NYAMBUNG,SUSAH DIMENGERTI,De eL eL**

Sebelumnya:Sasuke dapet bantuan gawat darurat!Maunya rencana B jadi C?Arti sahabat bagi kami?Dan surat persahabatan yang...

Chapter 5...

Sakura mengenggam surat itu,ia sudah tidak menangis lagi dikarenakan surat itu.

Tapi...

_Krek _(anggep aja suara pintu dibuka ye..)

Shion masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapati anggota baru gengnya?

"Sedang apa kau?"tanya Shion.

"Sedang di kamar mandi"jawab Sakura ngelantur.

Shion sweatdrop.

Namun,ia melihat kertas digenggaman ,,dia ambil paksa deh tuh surat.

"Ehhh?"pekik Sakura.

Shion membaca surat itu dengan umm,,seksama?

Terlihat raut tak suka di wajah Shion.

"Kau percaya?"tanyanya.

"Tentu saja"jawab Sakura.

"Kok?Masa bisa kau percaya sama pengkhianat?Bodoh kamu!Mana ada maling ngaku?(maaf numpang lewat,ini kok jadi aneh?)"kata Shion.

Sakura membelalakan matanya,

"Mereka itu ya serigala berbulu domba!Gayanya aja minta maaf aslinya?Mungkin mau nipu kamu lagi!Jangan bodoh!"lanjut Shion.

Sakura lebih percaya pada?Ya tentu pada sahabatnya lah!Tapi,Sakura punya rencana.

"Baiklah kali ini aku kan percaya padamu"kata Sakura yang sebenarnya dalem hati udah 'Hooekk..hoeekkk' enek gitulah..

Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan Shion didalamnya(?)

Seringai misterius muncul di bibirnya,yap otak licik Sakura bekerja.

Dengan tertawa diiringi sambaran petir dari raiton milik Omoi #plakplakplak# Sakura melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kamar mandi lalu keluar sekolah,keluar kota,dan keluar dunia#plak

Bahkan,yang sedang berada di sekitar Sakura pun ikut ngeri denger tawa dari gadis pink itu,rencananya sih mau dipanggilin pak kyai,takutnya kerasukan,tapi karena Sakura malah mendeathglare mereka yang bisik-bisik,diurungkanlah niat itu.#SFX:OWWWWWW!

Sakura bertemu Ino saat berjalan,'Huft!Aktingku untuk menjebak Shion harus berhasil!GANBATTE!Gomen minna!"batin Sakura.

"Konnichiwa Sakura"sapa Ino.

"Hmmm..yah"balas Sakura jutek.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah,di sana ia disambut oleh Matsuri dan Yukata.

"Hi"sapa mereka.

"Hi!"balas Sakura.

"Jadi ada apa?"tanya Yukata _to the point_.

"Ummm..tidak..hanya saja kalian kok mau sih masuk ke gengnya Shion,dia kan iblis muka dingin?"tanya sekaligus ejek Sakura.

Matsuri memutar matanya,bosan.

"Hanya itu,heh?Kalau begitu kenapa kau bergabung dengan Shion,huh?"tanya Matsuri curiga ada yang tahu misinya selain ia dan Yukata.

"Karena emosi yang meluap-luap dari hasutan setannya"jawab Sakura mengerlingkan mata emerald nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertahan?"tanya Matsuri ketus.

"Hmmm..karena aku punya rencana"jawab Sakura menyeringai.

"Apa?"rasa curiga Matsuri menjadi-jadi.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"Sakura memasang wajah misteriusnya.

"Menurutmu?"balas Matsuri.

Yukata hanya cengok saja melihat 2 teman segengnya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lalau memberi isyarat untuk Matsuri dan Yukata untuk mendekat lalu berbisik sesuatu.

Selang beberapa saat Sakura menyudahi acara bisik-bisik di channel eeehhh...sallah...acara bisik-bisik antara mereka ber-3..

"Hmm...sepertinya kamu satu tujuan sama kita ya?"kata Yukata senang.

Matsuri hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengatakan 'Ya',

"Matsuri!Kau mulai berubah sejak Gaara-senpai menyatakan perasaannya padamu!Dan kau menerimanya.."kata Yukata yang mendapatkan deathglare murni dari Matsur.

"Upss.."lirihnya kemudian.

"Ehh?Matsuri!Kau...pacaran sama Gaara-senpai?Serius loh?Gaara-senpai yang anak kelas 11 – B itu?"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi,okay,sifat penggosipnya keluar.

"Ssstt..ah!Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!"kata Matsuri dengan wajah memerah.

"Hehe..iya tapi PJ nya?Ahahahay"kata Sakura 4L4Y.

"Lolok lo"hanya itulah yang terucap dari bibir Matsuri.

"Biarin,waks!"balas Sakura.

Matsuri hanya memasang poker face lalu menyeret Yukata pergi.

Selepas itu,Sakura berjalan keluar sekolah,menunggu sopirnya datang menjemputnya.

Dan,pada saat itu juga ia mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

Hati Sakura udah mulai deg-degan,ngelihat tampangnya itu lah pokoknya bikin hati bergetar hebat , WAAW ! Keren choyy !

Sasuke nampaknya tidak melihat Sakura,melainkan ponselnya yang tadi bergetar,,oh ada apa lagi dengan baka anikinya itu ?

Sasuke nampak langsung memasang poker face begitu melihat 'sesuatu' di ponsel pintarnya itu.

Dan nampak pula Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya keluar sekolah..weeett!Tentunya dengan sepedanya yang tadi ia parkir di tengah jalan#dichidori# ditempat parkir khusus sepeda siswa KHS.

Dan beranjak pulang ke rumahnya,tumben tuh gak sama his lovely baka dobenya u,u

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang lama-lama menghilang karena jauhnya #SFX:OOOOOOOWW !#

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

'Seperti apa ya tipe ceweknya Sasuke-kun' pikirnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan sopirnya pun datang menjemput sang 'Hime' ya gak bisa disebut 'Hime' juga sih,kan ayahnya Sakura hanya orang kaya yang sukes HANYA !

Di perjalanan Sasuke yang curam..#plakplakplak#

Sasuke mengutuk Itachi dalam hati masa si Itachi SMS gini coba:

**From:Uchiha Itachi Baka Aniki**

Sasuke ! Cepet pulang ya ! Temenin belanja buat besok lagi ya..persediaan makanan kita dah mau abbis..Gak pulang cepet ? LO GUE END !

Jelas lah,Sasuke sweatdrop+masang tampang poker face liat tuh SMS,bahasanya genius sekali...

Peluh sudah bercucuran sejak tadi tapi Sasuke tetap berjuang menaklukan tanjakan ke rumahnya,kadang sih dia mikir

'Napa sih?Yang mbangun tuh tempat harus milih lewatin jalan kayak beginian?Gak modal banget!Capek tahu gak?'

Atau sesuatu yang seperti itu.. -_-'

Dan setelah tanjakan-tanjakan itu Sasuke harus melewati markasnya geng cewek kecentilan...maksudnya _FanGirls_ nya si Sasuke ini,ow...mana sama komandannya lagi,Karin.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!"seru anggota dari SFG (Sasuke's FanGirl)

'Mati aku ! Ketemu singa ganas lagi ! Nande kami-sama ? Kau selalu mempertemukanku dengan cewek macam serigala yang dikawinin sama singa terus merekalah 7 turunannya !' batin Sasuke alay bin lolok.

Sasuke mempercepat laju sepedanya dikejar sekitar 25 cewek dibelakangnya,ngejar-ngejar sambil teriak 'Sasuke-kun ! Daisuki !' atau semacam itulah -_-.

Sasuke makin misuh-misuh masa nai ksepeda udah serasa kaya MotoGP ? Saking negbutnya , bahkan Sasuke hampir ngepot tadi... -_-

'Ayooo satu belokan lagi dan Uchiha Mansion !"Sasuke udah mulai geregetan dikejar cewek-cewek yang menururtnya adalah 'monster' itu.

Sasuke terus mengayuh sepdanya walaupun kakinya udah pegel tingkat dewa dia gak peuduli,yang penting lolos dai kejaran cewek berandal 'monster' itu.

Dan para gadis itu masih mengeluh-eluhkan nama Uchiha Sasuke,cowok terpopuler di KHS.

Sasuke masih mengayuh spedanya sekuat tenaga,Uchiha Mansion sudah di depan mata dan dia tidak akan melewatkan itu.

Dengan adegan slow motion Sasuke berusaha menggapai pintu pagar rumahnya dann..

3

2

1

0

0

0

#plak

YEEEE ! Berhasil berhasil aye aye !

Dan terpaksa Sasuke harus meninggalkan sepedanya di depan rumah karena tadi dalam kepanikan stadium akhir.

Sasuke bernafas lega saat ini,gerombolan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

Mmungkin rasanya kayak abis dikejar anjing terus masuk rumah yang pagernya gede,di pagernya ada senjata laser yang nembakin tuh anjing sampe kabur ? (hehe,,kalok ini lebay :D)

Sasuke bergegas mengambil sepedanya begitu tahu keadaan sudah aman terkendali dan ia pun memasukkan sepedannya ke garasi.

Dan di dalam rumah..

"Lama amat ! Ngapain aja sih?"Itachi sewot.

"Aku dikejar sama keturunan ke-7 serigala-singa dan kau bertanya ngapain?Ya kabur lah"jawab Sasuke dengan mendramatisir ekspresinya.

"Singa sama serigala dikawinin aja aku gak pernah liat nah ini turunan ke-7,kagak tanjakan aja,mas bro?"Itachi terkikik.

"Ngejek lu ye!"Sasuke bacot.

"Kagak,tapi aku ngehina"apa bedanya Chi?ATULAHHHHHHH

"Bedanya apaan,aneh !"seru Sasuke kesal bin jengkel (ini lagi)

"Ya beda pengucapannya kali"balas Itachi.

"Lagian ngapain sih,belanja aja minta ditemenin,kayak mau ke kuburan ae"ujar Sasuke.

"Hehe,,ya nanti kalok aku beli barang yang merknya kamu gak suka didemo akunya"balas Itachi.

"O"dan itulah respon dari Sasuke.

"Kok cuma 'O' sihh?"Itachi gak terima rupanya.

"Ya sini tak gantinya jadi 'A' puas?"tanya Sasuke.

"Gak gitu juga kali,Sas"jawab Itachi dengan tampang poker facenya.

"Ayo ah perginya buruan deh"lanjut Itachi.

"Ya aku ganti baju dulu"balas Sasuke lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dan mereka pun pergi belanjaaaa ~~

'SAKURA ONLY'

Itulah yang pertama kali kalian baca saat melihat pintu kamar Haruno Sakura.

Dia tuh pelit,masa keluarganya sendiri nggak boleh masuk tapi temennya boleh?Ckckckck...

Sakura sedang online di _facebook_ membuat status-status dan chatting..

Sakura menulis status

**Maaf buat kalian semua,aku tahu aku salah :'(**

**27 people like this**

Dan status yang kayak gituan lah Author bingung le njelasin

Terlihat juga dia sedang chatting dengan Tayuya,anak 10 – A.

**Tayuya Nakz SepARen **(Niatnya sih SepuluhAkeRen)

Halo,Sakura

**Haruno Sakura**

Hai juga,ehh,,Tayuya nama Fbmu diganti dong!alay bingit sih?

**Tayuya Nakz SepARen**

Hehehe ndak papa tooo

**Haruno Sakura**

Hem...kenal sama SHION gak?

**Tayuya Nakz SepARen**

Tau tapi gak pernah ngobrol,,yang jlas dia itu sombongnya pakek banget..knpa?

**Haruno Sakura**

Aku mau ngehancurin dia,mau bantu?

**Tayuya Nakz SepARen**

Hmm...ntar aja aku pikirin ya :) Oh iya aku off dulu...GOOD LUCK ya...

Tayuya off

Sakura menghela nafas..

'Ini tidak boleh gagal ! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran' innernya penuh tekad

TRINGG

Sakura baru ingat kalok dia masih akting di depan temen-temennya

'Kutunggu rencana kalian ! Jujur,aku pengen baikan,tapi pengen secara alami hehehe..'innernya berkata lagi.

Dannn..apa yang akan terjadi ?

**TBC**

**~TSUZUKU~**

Hoaahhmm...selesai juga chapter 5 nya..

Ckckck gak nyangka bakal update lama..

Hehehe maaf ya minna-san atas kelamaan Aoi :)

Dan,,tolong Reviewnya ya supaya Aoi lebih semangat lagi ngetiknya

**Salam ..**

**Aoi Uzumaki & LinChan**


End file.
